


this boy

by anomalousity



Series: various drabbles [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomalousity/pseuds/anomalousity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re marrying me, ‘kay?” It sounds more like a statement than a question.</p><p>Steve crosses his arms and lifts a brow. “Do I get a say in this?” he asks. </p><p>“No,” Bucky replies immediately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this boy

Steve kicks at Bucky’s naked legs, uncaring that it gets him a pillow to the face.

“For fuck’s sake, Steve, it’s like two in the morning,” Bucky mumbles, still mostly asleep. Steve has to stop himself from laughing before he draws his fingers down Bucky’s spine, relishing in the way goosebumps follow the trail of his fingers.

He presses a kiss to Bucky’s shoulder before pulling away. “It’s almost noon, punk.” Though, that doesn’t mean anything considering they were at round seven and it was almost five o’clock. “Besides, we have to go on a run before it gets crowded.”

“Then we’ll go tonight.”

Steve groans before getting out of bed and dragging the blankets with him. Bucky curls in on himself, and Steve almost tucks him back in because there’s nothing that can make him think of the days Bucky was decoding from the Winter Soldier program than when he curls into a reclusive little ball.

So he runs his fingers through Bucky’s hair and settles for kissing him awake. “C’mon Buck,” he mumbles against his lips. “For me?”

It earns him a moan, but Bucky does get up, albeit reluctantly. Steve almost laughs when he sees how Bucky’s hair is stuck up every which way, and he reaches over to rake his fingers through a particularly tangled section.

“See, that ain’t so bad.” He smiles before turning to pluck a pair of shorts off the floor, completely forgoing boxers. He takes one of Bucky’s shirt, uncaring of the snug fit, and scrounges until he finds another set and tosses them Bucky’s way. “I’ll get you some coffee on the way back.”

Nothing is more effective than coffee bribes.

Soon enough they’re out the door and jogging down the same old streets in Brooklyn, still almost familiar, but still so different. He takes the route because Bucky likes to see what’s changed in the city they grew up in. Their old tenement is still up and running, though it’s been refurbished and is owned by none other than Tony Stark. Steve thinks he bought it solely to piss him off, but when he asked Pepper, she told him he wanted to give it to him and Bucky when they were ready for bigger and better things.

He didn’t bother asking what that meant; the way she wiggled her ring finger was answer enough.

They make their way around town until Bucky’s breath grows only a smidge more labored, his stride only an inch shorter. Steve reaches over and grabs his hand, smiling at the way Bucky grins.

“Let’s go get coffee,” he says.

They duck into a Starbucks a block away from where Steve’s life was changed forever. Bucky gets some frou-frou shit with too much “extra-whipped” for Steve’s taste, but Bucky’s long since passed being annoyed with Steve’s teasing over his coffee.

“It’s damn good,” he says, when Steve raises an eyebrow at Bucky’s damn near orgasmic moan.

Steve tugs Bucky back into the street and they make their way back to their apartment, hands firmly interweaved and footsteps all but synchronized. At least Bucky seems to be less crabby after a run; maybe he’s constantly running on too much energy. Steve stares warily at the half finished ‘trenta’ clasped in Bucky’s hand and the way his eyes are slightly wider than usual.

“Hey,” Bucky says, turning and fixating him with a wide grin. “Wanna do something fun?”

Before he can answer, Bucky’s dragging him towards a park that used to be a lot more grungy and a lot less safe. He lets himself be dragged towards one of the benches in the back that remains unchanged despite the years, lets himself be seated on the bench.

He only has the mind to gawk when Bucky crouches to a knee and looks up at him through mischievous eyes.

“No fucking way,” Steve mumbles, feeling a blush brighten his cheeks. He tears his eyes away from Bucky’s long enough to see Natasha and Pepper watching them from the swings, matching grins visible even from this distance. He can hear cackling from somewhere out in the soccer fields that sounds suspiciously like Tony, and he hates the way he blushes and hitches up his shoulders.

Bucky just grins up at him and pulls a box from his pocket, opening it, and stuffing a gold band onto Steve’s finger.

“You’re marrying me, ‘kay?” It sounds more like a statement than a question.

Steve crosses his arms and lifts a brow. “Do I get a say in this?” he asks. He can be a shit too.

“No,” Bucky replies immediately. His smile does waver, momentarily, and his gaze shifts to his knees before he adds, “Will you though?” a bit timidly.

Steve only hesitates a moment before he’s falling to his knees and wrapping his arms around Bucky’s waist. When Bucky’s arms find their way around his shoulders, he darts forward and plants a teeth clattering, messy kiss on Bucky’s lips.

“Yeah,” he replies. “I think I will.”


End file.
